Utilizing kinetic energy stored in flywheels to split wood allows for efficient use of fuel and a productive use of an operator's time. Wood splitting devices typically function by driving a wedge into a log either by pushing the log onto the wedge, or by forcing a wedge into a log. Many conventional kinetic log splitters force a stationary rack onto a moving pinion which is hard on both the machine and the operator pushing down on the rack. Providing an effective means of decoupling the drive mechanism from the energy storing flywheels will reduce the shock load that is experienced by the operator, and reduce the amount of wear on the log splitter.